Uno de Nórdicos
by Silvarah
Summary: Suecia se ha decidido por salvar a Finlandia de las garras de Rusia. Si sus hermanos no le ayudan, irá solo...   Un sueño que tuve xD SuFin, NorDi, ... *Ocupación Rusa en Finlandia tras la Guerra del norte*


_**Uno de nórdicos**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mio, todos pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Parejas: RusiaxFinlandia (No es mi culpa, ha sido el sueño e_e), SuFin, algo de DiNor..._

_Cambios: En el sueño en vez de varas de metal llevaban metralletas (Lol) Aunque nunca llegaron a apretar el gatillo. No llegué a terminar el sueño, asi que me invento un poco el final._

_Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero dejar claro algunas cosas D: Esto es un sueño que mi mente retorcida ha tenido esta misma noche... Ella lo ha imaginado y yo le he dado forma aquí. Ayer estuve leyendo un poco sobre la ocupación rusa en Finlandia y de repente sueño con una cosa mezcla de Hetalia, Valkyria Chronicles y Mario Bros XD No me hago responsable de las secuelas que pueda dejar... _

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó el ruso.

Los puños de Iván se aferraban a las muñecas de Finlandia, ambos yacían sobre la cama, el mayor sobre el pequeño sin que sus cuerpos llegaran a tocarse. Tino evitaba moverse, por las consecuencias que aquello pudiera acarrear. Bien sabía gracias a Lituania y sus hermanos que Rusia no escatimaba en sus castigos.

-No...- Aunque fue en un susurro, la respuesta de Tino tenía un aire tajante. Desde que su país se anexionó a Rusia tras la guerra, había intentado no sucumbir a las maneras de Iván.

La represión que los fineses soportaban iba en aumento, pero nada podían hacer contra la gran potencia. Lo único que les quedaba era esperar, aguantar hasta que el punto flaco de la nación saliera a relucir y ellos pudieran golpearlo y reducirlo.

La boca del ruso se acercó hasta el cuello de Finlandia, que intentó evitar estremecerse.

Al principio, cuando llegó a casa de Iván, se pasaba el día encerrado en su habitación. Poco a poco y gracias a Estonia, empezó a colaborar en las tareas de la casa, junto con los bálticos. Siempre se sorprendía de su reacción al ver llegar a Iván donde ellos estaban. El pequeño Letonia temblaba en sobremanera (siempre había sido muy tímido, sin embargo aquello le pareció exagerado), Lituania y Estonia se limitaban a responder rápido a lo que el ruso preguntaba y a satisfascer sus deseos. La tensión casi podía palparse.

Una noche Edward llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Tino. Su expresión mostraba agitación, era evidente que algo le había ocurrido. El finés no pudo evitar preocuparse por ello, asi que le invitó a entrar para poder conversar con tranquilidad. El horror llegó al descubrir la espalda del báltico cubierta de cicatrices, y uno de sus hombros sangrando.

-¡Espera, iré a por algo de agua para...!

-No vayas.- Cortó el estonio, agarrándole del brazo para evitar que abandonara la habitación.

Ahora era evidente que pasaba algo. Se hizo aún más claro que las heridas no eran de caidas por descuidos de Estonia cuando este le advirtió angustioso sobre el comportamiento de Rusia.

-No hagas enfadar a Rusia.- Le dijo, meneando la cabeza.- No quiero que te pase nada, Fin. Pronto podrás salir de aquí, ya verás.

Tino y Edward no volvieron a tocar el tema. Siguieron trabajando en la casa, ayudandose mutuamente. De vez en cuando, Finlandia podía oír los sollozos del letón cuando volvia de ser castigado, o el lamento de Lituania por haber cometido una equivocación.

Hasta que, otra de las muchas noches que Tino pasó bajo el techo de Rusia, la puerta de la habitación del finés volvió a sonar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al descubrir a Iván al otro lado del umbral, con aquella sonrisa inocente que solía lucir...

Hasta aquel día. Al principio Tino intentaba deshacerse del agarre del ruso, pero pronto dejó los forcejeos: nada podía hacer contra el mayor.

Los ojos de Finlandia se clavaron en los de Rusia, desafiantes, cuando este despegó la cara del cuello de finés. Iván sonrió, complacido. Cuando se disponía a continuar, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡S-Señor Rusia!- Lituania apareció, casi sin aliento, agarrandose con dificultad al pomo. Parecía como si hubiese dado una larga carrera.- ¡Tenemos un problema!

La sonrisa de Iván se desvaneció por completo, asi como su agarre. La intrusión del báltico le había molestado, pero no podía imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de su hogar. Volteó para mirar directamente a Toris, que casi hiperventilaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lituania?

-Son los países del norte, señor... ¡Los países nórdicos han entrado en la casa por la fuerza!

-¿¡Qué?- Exclamó Dinamarca, levantándose de pronto.- ¡Estás loco! ¡Más loco que nunca!

Aquella mañana Berwald había enviado una carta urgente a todos sus "hermanos", con intención de reunirlos en su casa al mediodía. Afortunadamente todos respondieron a su llamada y se presentaron puntuales, sin ni siquiera saber qué tema iban a tratar.

Islandia y Noruega llegaron juntos. Un simple "hm" sirvió como saludo para recibirlos. Para Suecia, expresarse era complicado, aun más cuando se trataba de dos personas que no hablaban tanto como él. Dinamarca se pronunció en la casa con su habitual jaleo, sin parar de preguntar a Berwarld sobre el motivo de la junta.

-¡El rey siempre anda ocupado, no tengo tiempo para tonterías! - Había dicho.

Todos estaban sentados en torno a la mesa cuando Suecia anunció su propuesta.

-Qu'ro ir a r'scat'r a Fin.

La única reacción fue la de Dinamarca cuando golpeó la mesa. Berwald ya esperaba algo similar a por su parte, pero pensó que no tenía nada que perder si intentaba convencer a sus hermanos para que le ayudasen en su proposito. Cerró los ojos, impaciente.

-¿Para eso nos has reunido aquí?- Continuó Dagmar.- Estar bajo la custodia de Rusia no es cosa de bromas, ¿vale?¿Sabes lo que podemos conseguir si le desafiamos?

Y llevaba razón. Aunque Suecia no temía a las acciones o las represalias del país, era consciente de que el ruso no se lo pensaba dos veces antes de atacar lo que quería conseguir.

Pero Tino estaba bajo la mano del ruso por su culpa. Suya.

Se sentía tremendamente responsable por no haber podido ayudarle durante la guerra. Protestó, se rebeló contra sus superiores, pero nada pudo hacer para ayudar a su esposa. Debía pagar por sus errores ahora, quería demostrarle a Tino que no se había olvidado de él ni por un momento.

Si los demás no le apoyaban en esto, lo haría solo.

Casi iba a hablar para disolver la junta cuando otra voz se alzó sobre la de Dagmar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Comentó Kristian. Los ojos de Dinamarca casi salieron de sus órbitas ante la decisión del noruego.

-¿¡Se te ha ido la olla a ti también? - El danés se encaró con el noruego, bajo su mirada inexpresiva.- ¿De verdad piensas que solo nosotros cuatro (cinco con el perro) vamos a poder rescatar a Tino de ese lugar?

Noruega desvió la mirada.

-Se puede intentar.

-Si mi hermano va,- Comentó Einnar, mientras alimentaba a Puffin.- yo también.

-Ahhh, _forbandelse_ ... - Dagmar rió estruendosamente.- Vale, vale; supongamos que, por una remota casualidad, conseguimos flanquear la puerta. Y cuando estemos dentro, ¿qué?

Suecia observaba atónito la escena, aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

-Cogemos a Fin, - Añadió Kristian.- pateamos a Rusia y nos vamos.

Dagmar se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Veis todo demasiado fácil! - Volvió a sentarse en su asiento.- No puedes saber cuánta gente nos va a salir al paso, Nor...

Fue Noruega el que se levantó entonces.

-Alardeas demasiado – Dijo, tajante- Para la poca voluntad que tienes.

La acusación atravesó al danés como el frio metal de una lanza. Se puso en pie de golpe, ambos nórdicos se miraban a los ojos ahora con el ceño fruncido. Suecia hizo ademán de levantarse para evitar que discutieran, pero Islandia gesteó con su mano para que lo dejara estar.

-Intento proteger a mi país.- Dagmar masculló cada palabra como si fuera de vital importancia.

-¿Cómo vas a proteger tu país - Respondió Kristian, con el mismo tono monótono al que ya estaban acostumbrados.- si ni siquiera puedes proteger a tu hermano?

-Nor...

Estuvieron unos segundos más mirándose fijamente, los ojos azulados del noruego reflejándose en los del danés, hasta que este último dejó el duelo y se sentó de nuevo con un suspiro.

-Está bien...- Susurró Dagmar. Luego elevó el tono unos cuantos decibelios.- Entrar en casa de Iván, patear algunos culos rusos y volver a casa con Tino... en realidad no es tan complicado, ¿no? -Guiñó sin ningún disimulo a Kristian, que desvió la mirada con un bufido. - ¡Es un trabajo para el más valiente de los reyes! ¿¡Cuándo empezamos!

Las gafas de Berwald habían resbalado levemente por su tabique, mientras intentaba captar cada detalle de la escena. Mientras se las colocaba, el danés volvía a su risa habitual, mientras que Noruega recuperaba su puesto junto a su hermano. Le estaba tremendamente agradecido, si hubiera sido él el que hubiese intentado convencer a Dagmar, estaba seguro de que hubiera acabado en desastre.

Sonrió interiormente. Aquella noche, volverían todos a casa.

El alboroto en la mansión de Iván era general. Una explosión de medio calibre había reventado literalmente uno de los muros traseros del inmueble, para sorpresa de algunos criados que trajinaban en la planta. Las botas de Dinamarca crujieron sobre los escombros de lo que antes fue un muro.

-¡_Yeah_! ¡Estamos dentro!- Gritó, entusiasmado.- ¡Buena idea con lo del muro, Is!

Einnar se limitó a levantar el pulgar a modo de respuesta.

Los cuatro iban armados con varas de metal, a pesar de las protestas de Dinamarca, que quería llevar armas de fuego.

-¡Son mucho más efectivas!- Afirmaba, haciendo un puchero.

-No qu'rem's m'tar a n'die.- Contestó Suecia, intentando autoconvencerse de lo que acababa de decir.

Islandia había tomado algo de dinamita para su brillante plan, asi que Dagmar estaba aún más celoso.

Kristian pegó la espalda al muro que hacia esquina, intentando asegurar el pasillo siguiente antes de avanzar, y Berwald lo imitó. Quería evitar todos los enfrentamientos posibles, su objetivo principal no era ese. Intentaba creer que Finlandia iba a estar bien, que el ruso solo lo tendría cautivo o algo por el estilo... mas sabia que era poco probable.

-Espera.- Musitó el noruego.

A lo lejos, al final del corredor, un par de guardias se encontraban, jadeantes.

-¿Alguna novedad? - Decía el primero.

-Nada. Como si se hubieran esfumado.- El segundo suspiró.- El señor Rusia va a matarnos si no los encontramos...

-Quiero más despliegue.- Afirmaba el primero, ya erguido.- Necesitamos a esos condenados vivos, ¡ya!

Con un saludo militar, sendos hombres abandonaron el lugar por distintos pasillos.

-Se pone interesante, ¿eh?- Susurró Dagmar apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de Kristian.

-Hay que ir con cuidado.- Añadió el noruego. Al ver la cara del danés tan cerca de la suya, trastabilló para alejarse de él. Dinamarca sonreía.

Los nórdicos siguieron caminando por la mansión intentando averiguar el paradero de Tino. De vez en cuando oían conversaciones entre los soldados de Rusia, otras veces tenían que dar enormes rodeos para evitarlos. Pronto una cara familiar asomó por una de las habitaciones.

-Estonia...- Susurró Berwald, mientras le observaba dar vueltas en círculos al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-¿Vamos a por él?

Suecia asintió levemente y Dinamarca se avalanzó sobre Estonia sin tapujos. Edward intentó deshacerse de su atacante revolviéndose, pero pronto se encontro bajo el peso de dos cuerpos más. Dejó el forcejeo al descubrir las tres personas que tenía encima: Dagmar, Einnar y Kristian.

-¡V-Vosotros!

-Shh- Einnar cubria su boca con el dedo indice.

-Edward- Suecia se acercó con su aire amenazante a Estonia.- Me ll'vo a Fin.

El estonio emitió una risa nerviosa y tembló levemente. La reacción era gracias al aura de Suecia, pero este pensaba que quizá hubiera pillado un constipado.

-I-I-Iván lo tiene en s-su despacho.- Respondió.- Cuando se enteró de que estabais aquí se puso muy nervioso, ¡casi se saca los nudillos de cerrar los puños! Estoy preocupado por Finlandia...

La expresion de Berwald se endureció. Aquel desgraciado...

-Is.- Einnar observaba a Dagmar. Sus ojos también reflejaban preocupación,a pesar del ceño fruncido.- Prepara la dinamita.

-Los has llamado tú, ¿no?- Susurraba Rusia, muy cerca de la cara de Finlandia. Le tenía agarrado del cabello, pero él ya casi no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Has usado un teléfono?

Tino no respondió. Estaba tan confuso que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al interrogatorio de Iván. ¿Estaban allí para salvarlo? No podía creerlo. Al principio de la guerra había sido abandonado a su suerte, él solo tuvo que defenderse de los continuos ataques de Rusia, ¿y ahora se acordaban de él? No sabía si reir o llorar. Solo quería ver a Nor e Ice, contemplar la sonrisa de Di, abrazar a Su-san...

De pronto fue arrojado contra el piso y dejó sus pensamientos de lado. Rusia se acercó al escritorio, y apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera, escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Parecía estar meditando su próximo movimiento, asi que Tino aprovechó para incorporarse y tenderse contra la pared de la estancia.

-Bueno, si vienen a lo bruto a mi casa, les devolveré la misma amabilidad que presentan... ¿da?

El ruso dio la vuelta a la mesa y sacó una tubería de metal de debajo. Una sonrisa macabra se extendía por su cara de nuevo.

-Adelante.

Con un asentimiento de su hermano y la señal de Dagmar, Einnar despegó el cuerpo de la esquina que lo ocultaba y movió las manos en altos para atraer la atención de los dos últimos guardias que custodiaban el despacho. No tardaron demasiado en percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Alto!- Gritó uno.

Islandia no dudó en volver a ocultarse tras la pared, donde lo esperaban Dinamarca y Noruega, con las varas en alto. Justo cuando ambos soldados atravesaron las dos esquinas, fueron golpeados duramente en la cabeza por sendos metales.

Dinamarca soltó una carcajada.

-¡Estupendo, estupendo!

-¿Puedes repetirme por qué mi hermano era el cebo?- Susurró Kristian, molesto.- Haber salido tú.

-¡Un rey no hace esas cosas!

-'s ahí- Dijo Berwald señalando la puerta al final del corredor.

-Vale, entramos, agarramos a Tino y...

No pudieron seguir hablando. Pronto varios guardias aparecian desde las habitaciones cercanas y rodeaban a los cuatro nórdicos. Retrocedieron hasta colocarse espalda con espalda, cubriendo cada flanco de los demás.

-Y ahora qué... -Musitó Einnar, nervioso.

Dinamarca gruñió.

-Sve, me temo que tendrás que seguir solo.- Suecia dedicó una mirada de sorpresa (aunque seguía siendo su expresión de siempre) a Dinamarca.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y de volar la casa. Tu coge a Fin y sal de aquí.

Durante unos momentos, Suecia dudó. No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar otra opción, y tampoco es que hubiera demasiadas, asi que se despidió con un asentimiento y se abrió paso hasta el despacho de Iván mientras los otros tres se dedicaban a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro.

Abrió la puerta sin preámbulos, la madera golpeó la piedra emitiendo un sonido estridente. Lo primero que Berwald vió al entrar en el despacho fue un maltrecho Finlandia, recostado sobre la pared de la habitación, que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. El alivio recorrió cada lugar del cuerpo de Suecia.

-Fin...- Recibió como respuesta solo una sonrisa.

No pudo hacer ningún movimiento, porque su atención se centró en la figura que tenía delante. Casi de su altura, de un rubio pálido y abrigo largo... sin duda, el hombre que había estado reteniendo a su esposa. Iván.

El ruso levantó la cabeza para dejar ver su rostro. Sonreía.

-Hola, Suecia.- El tono de voz que usaba era casi cantarino, como si estuviera a punto de empezar a jugar a algo.- Que bien verte por aquí.

El puño del ruso se ceñía a la tubería que sujetaba. Suecia agarró un poco más su vara, solo por si acaso...

-V'ngo a por Fin.

-Finlandia es mio ahora.- Respondió, daleando la cabeza suavemente.- Tú lo dejaste y lo perdiste. No te lo puedes llevar.

Berwald se acercó a Tino con ademán de recogerlo, pero Rusia colocó su arma entre el sueco y el finés. Ambos hombres se tensaron al momento.

-¿Estás sordo?

Cuando pensaba que Rusia levantaría la tubería contra él, un enorme estallido hizo retumbar toda la mansión. Iván perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló, quedando levemente arrodillado sobre el suelo.

_Ha sido Ice...- _Pensó.

No dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad y recoger a Finlandia entre los brazos para escapar. El finés aferró su mano a la chaqueta del sueco.

-Su-san...- Gimoteó. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Ya 'stá.- Intentó decirlo con dulzura, pero su tono de voz se mantuvo monótono.- N's vam's.

Noruega tiró al último de los soldados antes de llegar a la habitación principal de la casa. Era un enorme salón, decorado al más puro estilo medieval, con una impresionante chimenea de piedra en la pared de la izquierda. Di se echó la vara de metal al hombro, mientras miraba a un lado y a otro.

-¿Crees que Su estará bien solito?- Comentó, mirando a Noruega. Kristian le dedicó una mirada de aprobación.

-Sabe hacer las cosas solo.- Respondió.- Einnar.

El menor se acercó a su hermano. Llevaba en la mano varios cartuchos de dinamita.

-Ponla aquí.- Noruega señalaba la parte inferior de la chimenea.

Mientras Islandia colocaba los explosivos para volar el lugar, varios guardias empezaban a llegar por la puerta por la que habían llegado.

-¡Tú sigue!- Indicó Di.- Que nosotros vamos a por los pesados estos.

Nor y Di se dedicaron un asentimiento mutuo y comenzaron a deshacerse de los soldados de nuevo. Poco después Islandia terminaba su tarea.

-Está listo.- Dinamarca se carcajeaba ante su victoria, mientras Noruega bajaba para encontrarse de nuevo con su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¡Esto se merece un _high five_, ¿no?

-No seas crio.

-¡Que si, venga!

Las palmas de los tres nórdicos chocaron entre si, mientras sonreían.

-¡Nos largamos!- Gritó Dagmar.

Poco después de abandonar el salón, la bomba detonó y la sala y sus proximidades quedaron en ruinas. El estropicio se hizo notar en toda la estructura de la casa, haciendo que se tambalease y muchos objetos cayeran al suelo. Suecia cargaba con Finlandia buscando la salida que ellos mismos habían creado cuando llegaron, cuando chocó lateralmente con Dinamarca.

-¡Lo tienes!

Los nórdicos se quedaron mirando un instante a Tino, que yacía incosciente entre los brazos de Berwald.

-H'ablam's lueg'.

Todos secundaron la moción, y tan pronto como abandonaron la casa, una de las alas de esta se vino abajo. Suecia volvió la vista atrás mientras se alejaba del lugar. No volvería a abandonar a Tino.

_Hyaaaaaa WTF es ese finalD: (es que me desperté cuando la casa explotó) Ya sabeis cómo deliro cuando duermoxD _

_Gah que fic mas fail..._

_En fin -_-_

_Espero que os entretenga al menos, Finlandia es como Peach y Su como Mario (¡OMG imagínenlo XD Y Rusia de Bowser!)_

_No se si Lituania, Letonia, Estonia y Rusia abandonaron la mansión a tiempo, espero que si... XD_

_Nos leemos~_


End file.
